1. Field
The present specification relates to display control apparatuses for retrieving and displaying other information related to information specified by users on the basis of additional information, such as location information, date information, and time information, attached to, for example, still image information, moving image information, music information, document information, and so on.
In particular, the present specification relates a display control apparatus for allowing the users to easily and freely change the additional information for use in the retrieval of the other related information, thereby allowing the users to easily and freely change a range of the retrieval and rapidly retrieving and displaying information desired by the users.
2. Description of the Related Art
An applicant of the present specification has studied arts related to the preset specification and found existence of a mobile information terminal disclosed in “Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-154047” (Patent Literature 1).
In the mobile information terminal disclosed in this Patent Literature 1, location information acquiring means generates current location information on the basis of a GPS signal received from a GPS satellite (GPS: Global Positioning System) once an image of a subject is shot by a camera. Additionally, map image acquiring means accesses a map information providing site to acquire a map image corresponding to the current location information. Shooting location information registering means stores the generated current location information and the acquired map image in a memory in association with the camera image.
Since such a mobile information terminal automatically receive the signal from the GPS satellite and generate the current location information on the basis of an image shooting operation of the camera, the mobile information terminal is configured to be able to improve operability in acquisition of the current location information at the time of shooting.
Additionally, since the mobile information terminal stores the map image acquired by accessing the map information providing site and the current location information in association with the camera image, the users can cause the mobile information terminal to display the map image around the shooting location by selecting the camera image and instructing the mobile information terminal to display the shooting location information.